Just one night
by RunFreeCuzLifeIsJustADream
Summary: Carlos has a crush on Kelly. Kelly has mutual feelings. We could go anywhere from there : Four-shot !
1. Chapter 1

**This was a super random idea that popped in my head... it was kind of inspired by *shoutout* TheSavageSoul! I LOVE HER FICS. GO READ THEM.**

**Yeah so, enjoy poison squirrels!**

* * *

Gustavo had labeled today a busy one, so he announced that he had ordered pizza and the boy's break would be in the studio. Our smiling faces instantly dropped we all started screaming at once. I could tell he had muted us, as always, because he seamlessly started a conversation with Kelly. I blushed protectively, then shook off the feeling. We all plopped back into our seats, hopeless and defeated. We were all planning to go to this supposedly awesome restaurant for lunch today, and Gustavo had just crushed our plans with a sentence. He had the tendency to do that. It was basically a date for me and Logan, but Kendall and James whined until they got their way into our date. I squirmed in my seat, genuinely pissed off. Logan leaned over to brush a piece of hair from my eyes and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow." he smiled widely. He was so cute, trying to comfort me and everything. I grinned back and leaned forward to kiss him when Kelly burst in with a bunch of papers in her hand.

"Uh, here, is the next song, we're doing." Obviously struggling, even though it was only a small pile of paper. I, of course, was the first one to get up and help. I took half of the pile easily, in face it was only about 4 sheets of paper. My skin brushed against hers and I looked down and blushed. I handed my papers to Kendall and James instead of having to face my boyfriend when I was obviously flustered. James stared at me questionably, but took the paper from me. I turned around to go back to my seat but collided directly into Kelly. Even though it was only .2 seconds, the feeling of having her body pressed against me was... almost magical. And I know that sounds super corny, but it was true. I blushed even harder.

"Sorry." I managed in a high-pitched voice and slide into my seat, slumped over. Kelly laughed lightly and floated over to the door. I stared at the paper, one we had gone over... a WHILE back. I waved the paper to get Gustavo's attention, but he was shouting at his cell phone. Kelly got back up and opened the door.

"Uh, yeah?" she asked in that alluring voice of hers. Logan shoved the paper in her direction.

"We don't... need this." he said. Kelly sauntered over to Logan and looked at the paper. Their heads were almost touching, and for some reason that made me wildly jealous.

"OH! Pssh. Sorry, guys." she said, taking the paper from us and leaving the studio. We looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Gustavo's been working that one too much." Kendall laughed. James reclined in his seat and tilted his head in her direction.

"I'd tap that. I mean, damn." he plainly told us. I snapped my head towards him, once again blushing possessively. Kendall shook his head slowly.

"All night. Just look at that ass." he replied. Logan chuckled at them. My jaw dropped. Who knew my friends were so... disgusting? Well, that's how they always acted, but their behavior was towards Kelly, making it totally unacceptable. Kendall had a girlfriend! I leaned into the wall, fuming silently. Kelly was staring at us through the glass. She pressed the button to the microphone.

"Gustavo turned the mute off, by the way." she smirked. James sat up straight, gaping at her. Kendall bit his lip. Me and Logan burst into laughter. Kelly laughed her intoxicating laugh and turned off and leaned back into her own chair. Gustavo was still talking on the phone, but he left the room. Kelly pulled out her Blackberry and started doing whatever. James and Kendall starting whining about how embarrassed why were. I slid further into my chair.

I don't remember when I started liking Kelly. She was eight years my senior, beautiful, sweet and totally loveable. I noticed that when I first met her, but never did I consider being interested.

I'd been interested in Logan since 8th grade, and we'd been together for about two months now. For those two months, I was in bliss. Logan was adorable, smart and a little neurotic, but most of all, mine. His browns eyes glinted with emotion at every word. His smile lit up a room, and made me lightheaded beyond belief. The day we became official was pasted on a "My name is..." name tag and posted right next to my bed. He was everything I ever wanted in anyone. I wanted to kiss him every time I saw his face. I wanted to cuddle him all day. He was like my little teddy bear. It was him and only him that occupied my life until recently.

Kelly wandered into my mind recently, and since then I had the strongest attraction to her. The way she cared about all of us was heart warming. She was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. The way her hair flowed past her shoulders. The way her eyes sparkled, even in a dark room. Her presence made everything better. Her hands were dainty and adorable. She was the only noticeable thing in a room. The way she smiled. The way she screamed. Her legs were long and toned. Her boobs were the perfect size, and her ass wasn't too bad either.

She was the sweetest and most beautiful woman I'd ever met. He was the most adorable and amazing guy I'd ever encounter. It just wasn't fair.

Logan tilted my head towards his. He placed his forehead on mine and smiled at me.

"What's on your mind?" he asked sweetly. My stomach dropped, but I didn't show it.

"Pizza." I groaned, leaning back into the wall. I didn't notice I was hungry until now. Logan laughed.

"Only you." he sighed dreamily. I kicked his chair. He kicked back, except harder, so I also flew off. I squinted at him, but that's when Gustavo came bursting in with a box and a fold up table. He dropped both on the floor and looked up.

"Yeah well, here you go." he grumbled, then left without another word. We all looked at him, disbelieving. Kendall rolled his eyes and put up the table and pizza. I basically tore the box open and grabbed the first slice I laid eyes on. We sat around the cheap table, and talked rambunctiously. Kelly chided us whenever we cursed, or put in her commentary in on our conversation. I was only on my second slice when Gustavo came back and dragged the pizza and table out. We stared at him, disbelieving.

"What the hell?"

"Dude!"

"That was like 10 minutes!"

Gustavo sang grotesquely over our complaints until we shut up.

"There's no time for you dogs to stuff your faces. We have work to do you know!" he screamed at us. We all made groans of disapproval as we dragged ourselves to the microphones. Gustavo smiled his evil smile.

"Now, we have a long day ahead of us, so don't get too tired." he said happily as he set up his equipment. I wanted to drop dead. Kelly was organizing papers in her little corner. Well, at least I got to see her for a few more hours. I tried to ignore the suffocating guilt that followed that thought.

* * *

**Was it good? Should I continue? AAAAAAAAAAAAH :) Review like crazy! DON'T JUST FOLLOW/FAVORITE THE STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

If you're wondering, the song is First Love by Adele! :D Well, you wouldn't be wondering now. *Facepalm* Anyway, READD :D thanks...

* * *

We practically crawled out of the studio, desperately exhausted and fatigued. We had sung the same songs multiple times in a row, danced the same routine for hours on end, and [idk ahahha] We were literally clawing at the floor to get out. We were almost out when Gustavo stepped in front of us. We looked up at him, pleading with our eyes since our voices couldn't take any more strain. This seemed to amuse him further.

"Oh, no, you dogs aren't going anywhere. I gotta make sure each and every song is PERFECT." he said slowly, his word dragging along our bodies like razors. I groaned hoarsely and plopped on the floor, giving up all hope. Everyone else seem to follow suit.

"ANNNND, if it's not we're going to have to do it all over again." he continued. I closed my eyes and tried to drown out his evil. Thing is, I was so tired, I fell asleep two seconds afterwards.

_The street was calm. The streetlights dwindled like candles. They were soft, and barely highlighted the families walking down the street. Cozy little stores lined the cobble-stone streets. No cars passed. The moon was full and high in the sky, helping the dim streetlights. Stars dotted the sky. People walked in and out of the stores, in pairs, in groups and alone. They all wore large coats, signaling that it was cold. Little kids hopped around and dragged their parents into random stores. Heels clicked against the pavements. Little red fire hydrants were here and there. He sat on a bunch in front of a store, reading a paper. He had on a hoodie, unlike the people around him. They seemed not to notice his existence. People animatedly talked, but it was silent. _

_A shock of red caught his eye. He put down the paper silently then looked to his right. _

_There she stood. Among the crowds of beige, she stood out. Leaning against the stone wall of the shop, she had a shadow of a smile on her face. She wore a simple, snug red dress. It was strapless, but she wore a black shawl. It hung on her shoulders lazily. It complimented her eyes and complexion. It was right below the knee. It squeezed her bare legs slightly. Her hair was up in a high, neat bun, with a few curly tendrils spilling down her shoulders. Her smoky eye makeup made her eyes sparkle in the dim lights of the town. She wore black pumps, and simple pearl earrings and necklace. She blinked slowly, staring at him. _

_He got up and started towards her. The corners of her lips turned up, but only by a little. She swiveled and started walking away. He tried to call out to her, but it was silent. He picked up the pace, but she was faster. It started to lightly snow. Children looked up in delight, tugging on their parent's coats. Their eyes were wide with wonder. They said nothing._

_As he chased her deeper into the sidewalk, it started to snow harder and harder. People pulled their coats tighter around them. The children jumped up and down. He felt no coldness at all. He just wanted to catch up to her. He was already on a slog jog. She walked in the same pace she did before, and she stayed several inches in front of her. He tried again to call her, but it was stil silent._

_The snow was coming down hard. Globs of it fell silently to the ground. People, with their boyfriend or girlfriends, friends and children stuck their tongue out. It obscured their faces. He started running, but she was still faster. More and more blocks passed, and the amount of people lessened and lessened. The streets became darker, ever window she passed the lights went off. Soon, the moonlight was his only source of direction. He could still see her, however. It was as if she glowed._

_Soon, he started to get tired. He slowed down, and took in deep breaths at a time. He didn't notice that he had completely stopped. He looked up when he got his breath back. The street was silent. There was nobody. It was almost pitch black. The moon reflected off of all windows on the street. It looked around frantically. He looked behind him. In the minuscule distance, he could see his street. It was as if it were miles and miles away._

_Then, he saw that shock of red again, go around a corner. It sprinted over, and realized it was a dead end. He saw an outline of a figure, and nothing more. She had dimmed. He had finally caught up. He touched her shoulder, not sure why he had chased her for so long, even though the real reason lingered in his mind. The person turned, and a crude light from behind them snapped on. It wasn't her. It was his boyfriend. He wasn't wearing anything he saw earlier. He wore his regular attire, jeans and a button down. His stare was hard._

_He tilted his head, totally confused. His boyfriend smiled. It wasn't the kind of smile you would want to see. It was a cruel smile. It was a knowing smile. His boyfriend took a step. He stepped back, still confused._

_"What? You didn't think it was me?" his boyfriend asked, his tone dripping with sour sweetness. He reached out, stroked his face. _

_"Was it me? Why are you chasing other people anyway?" he asked again, his smile turning down. He dropped his hand violently._

_"I know Carlos. You think I'm STUPID? Did you ever even care? Do you know what you're doing to me?" he said, sudden tears streaming down his face. This time, he tried to reach out for his, but his boyfriend knocked his hand out of the way._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME." he bellowed, his hard stare returning. The light behind his flickered, and dimmed out._

_"Don't ever talk to me again..." he whispered in his ear, and whisked by. Carlos tried to scream and run after him. His heart was pounded with fear and heartbreak. He was still silent, and he couldn't move. He was stuck in the darkness._

I felt someone poke me, and I leaped up. I don't know how I got up into a chair, or back into the studio. Logan raised an eyebrow at me.

"What... wha?" I asked. James and Kendall stared at him, amused. Kelly and Gustavo were too busy to care.

"I poked you. You didn't wake up when we dragged you in here." Logan responded coolly. I looked around. No endless shops. No streets with cobble-stoned sidewalks. No Kelly in a dress. No Logan screaming at me. I shook my head and realized I had been dreaming. I sat back down, still staring into space. Everybody seemed to lose interest in me and started talking heatedly, so I chewed on my helmet straps nervously. It was just a stupid dream. I could still freely like Kelly all I wanted. Logan would never find out and it would never go further than just a stupid crush. Right? Or maybe... I would sleep talk. Or accidentally let it slip. What if... he found out? What would happen? I shivered just thinking about it.

"Carlos? You ok?" Logan asked. I also leaped from my chair. I shook my head frantically and occupied myself with my helmet straps.

"Pssh, yeah. Nothing's happening here." I said, knocking on my helmet. Logan chuckled.

"Never does." he said, patting my cheek a little too hard. I stuck my tongue out at him and shoved shoulder. He took my cheeks.

"Aww, you know I love you." he oozed, and leaned forward to kiss me. I smiled and kissed back. In the midst of it, I glanced over to the window. Kelly stared, her hands frozen in whatever motion she was in previously. Her eyes nearly boggled from her head. This lasted for about .5 seconds, then she was back to whatever she was doing like nothing had ever happened. What was she doing? Why was she staring? Has I just convinced myself she was? Was I just that obsessed with her? Logan had pulled back.

"Carlos? Are you sure you're ok?" he asked suspiciously. I hopped up for a second time.

"Yeah yeah yeah I have to pee." I quickly dismissed him and bounded out of the studio. I whisked past Gustavo and Kelly, who didn't seem to notice and made a beeline to the bathroom. I closed the door carefully then started pacing up and down. What was I to do with myself? I couldn't live like this everyday. It's been me going back and forth with myself, just asking myself questions that can't be answered. I was totally confused and having some sort of battle with myself. It was ridiculously irritating. I needed to make up my mind, but I knew that wasn't possible. I stopped pacing and sighed. I guess I would have to just tone it down for a while. Make a little personal alarm in my body. I opened the door forcefully, and something screamed. I leaped out of the doorway and looked to the left.

Kelly was on the floor, and had herself propped up on her elbows.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Kelly." I sighed, pulling her to her feet. She smoothed out her skirt and giggled.

"It's fine. I just came to check on you." she smiled. My heart almost beat out of my chest when she did. I worried that she would hear, then I reasoned with myself.

"I'm fine, don't worry child." I said, slyly wrapping my arm around her neck. She tensed up. I was about to drop my arm and go hide in a corner, then she relaxed.

"I'm not the child here, Carlos." she teased, poking me in the side.

"I'm 16! I'm old enough to drive!" I snapped back. She laughed obnoxiously.

"Yeah, like anyone would let you drive." she giggled. I gasped and tore my arm away from her. I straighted out my helmet straps.

"I am PERFECTLY capable to drive." I gasped, absolutely horrified.

"Of course. Like the time you said you could ride a scooter?" she said, raising her eyebrow. I opened my mouth, then closed it. Then I squinted.

"All I did was fall off. Who knew it would cause a construction site to implode?" I scoffed. Kelly held her temples, a thing people tend to do around me. A thing I will never understand.

"Let's not bring up bad memories." she sighed and walked ahead. We passed her office, then she stepped back slowly. I stared at her.

"Let's hide here. I can't stand Gustavo right now." she claimed, walking into the office. I tried not to choke on my breath. Kelly was actually inviting me to hang out with her? In a personal, intimate space? I had the urge to jump for joy, but decided not to. I stepped inside.

It wasn't anything special. There was a small, metal desk, two chairs with wheels, a computer and a few drawers. There was a little table with a coffee maker and a radio, but that's about it. She sat on her chair and presented her office wit her hands.

"Welcome to my humble abode." she said. I looked around skeptically.

"How come we never saw this?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't have windows so people can see through it, one. And this used to be a big supply closet." she said, sniffing and shaking her head.

"Still smells like windex." she sighed. I laughed and nodded in agreement. She motioned for me to sit, so I did. She sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"So what's up?" she asked pleasantly. I could have said everything that is and was on my mind for the past two weeks, more or less. I could have ravished her and/or blown her mind right then and there. Instead, I lied.

"Nothing." I said breezily. She swirled in her chair playfully.

"Really? You're so boring." she teased. I scoffed.

"You basically already know what's going on, Kelly." I replied. She nodded cutely.

"Mmmhm. You and Logan, making out at every turn." she cooed, swishing up from her chair. I blushed profusely.

"Pssh. Not at every turn." I argued. She laughed breezily and turned up the radio. It was on a station that plays oldies songs. She swayed slowly to the beat of the song, almost making me break out in a cold sweat. I laughed nervously and shifted in my seat.

"You're too young to be listening to this." I said instead. She held her hand to her chest and awwed.

"You're too sweet." she said melodically, then roughly pulled me up. I gasped as she pulled me against her, something I would have never guessed would happen in millions of years. I blushed again. She stepped back, wrapped her arms around my neck and lead his into a slow dance. It was so random. I felt so lucky. I felt like I was floating on air. My limbs didn't seemed like they would work, but I managed to put my hands on her waist. She grinned at me and we started to dance.

"I haven't done this since senior prom." she sighed nostalgically. "Daniel White. He was the quarterback. That sounds so cliche." she blabbed. I unreasonably started to get possessive and gripped at her waist a little tighter than necessary. She didn't seem to notice.

"I'm glad we can did this without it getting weird." she smile up at me. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes, and note of regret in her voice. I figured she was still thinking about her senior prom.

"Yeah." I said without really thinking, just trying to make this moment last longer. I pushed the guilt aside. I ignored the image of a heartbroken Logan. I just focused on this moment and this moment only. The windex smelling office seemed cozy now. It felt as if there were nobody else in the world except for me and Kelly, the most beautiful woman in the world.

We eventually got closer. She was completely against me, and had her head in the space between my shoulder and neck. I took in the scent of her hair and starting feeling light-headed again. It was like we had disregarded reality and faded into our own little world, fueled by my love for her. We twirled in the little space she had. 

_So little to say but so much time_

_Despite my empty mouth the words are in my mind_

_Please wear the face the one where you smile_

_Because you lighten up my heart when I start to cry._

The song that played now was light, airy and simple. I was pretty sure only two instruments were being used here. The singer's voice was personal, intimate, like she was singing to someone. It sounded like lullaby you would sing to a baby to get to them to stop crying or to go to sleep. It sounded like it would work. 

_Forgive me first love but I'm tired_

_I need to get away to feel again_

_Try to understand why_

_Don't get so close to change my mind_

It took me a while to realize we had stopped dancing. We were basically just standing there, hugging. I didn't question it. I knew better than to question miracles. So I just played along. I buried my face into her neck. She was breathing softly, and didn't seem to notice. We stood there a while, in perfect bliss. Then she lifted her head and reality came crashing back down.

"Carlos..." she started, but I subconsciously put a finger to her mouth.

"Don't ruin it." I said, just above a whisper. The melody of the song was simple, and sweet. Kelly looked up at me. I looked back, savoring every moment of her look. It was silent now. She searched my eyes for a few more seconds then looked at down, even though there was zero space between us. She smiled for a split second and huffed a nervous laugh.

"This isn't... this is... what..." she stuttered. I lifted her chin up with my finger. Once again, we gazed into each other's eyes. I leaned down and connected our lips.

All thoughts evaporated in my mind. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I was somewhere on the ceiling, looking down at this. It seemed so simple, and beautiful. The background music made it better. It seemed like an innocent, passionate kiss instead of one that was so wrong. Instead of one that could ruin lives and fuck up people's minds. It seemed like it would hurt anyone. But that kiss, as wonderful as it was, was the beginning of a string of unfortunate events.

It never went further than a long peck. It lasted through the end of the song and the beginning of a new one. It kind of signified my current relationships. We parted at some point on the middle of the new song. Kelly bit her lip and looked at me again. Then she giggled quietly and dragged her thumb against my cheek.

"You had pizza stuff there." she smiled innocently. I didn't say anything, even though I was slightly embarrassed. I kissed her forehead. She sighed.

"This isn't right. What about..." she started again, but I kissed once more.

"Just one night." I simply said, once again whispering. She bit the corner of her lip and glanced at her car keys and the clock. It was 4:57. Her keys looked inviting. She looked at me, broke away, grabbed my hand and the keys and quietly ushered both of us out of her office. She dragged me by my hand all the way to the parking lot. She suddenly stopped and turned to me. I almost fell.

"Carlos." she said. Her voice said it all. I held her right cheek. She leaned into me.

"Only one." I replied, and kissed her in the middle of the parking for the whole world to see. I had everything to lose anyway, so what was there to worry about?

* * *

OH HEY! Review! :D BTW, Adele's AMAZINGG! So listen to her more often ! Or kittens will die.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took forever... :P I totally forgot about it until the inspiration came up(;

* * *

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and rested my head in my hands. The lamp next to my bed was on, but besides that the apartment was dark. The digital clock read 10:47pm, and I wondered how much time of that was spent sleeping. I had on nothing but the sheets, and those were falling off. In the dim light generated by my cheap-ass lamp, I could see a belt carelessly thrown in a corner. It wasn't mine. I ran my hand through my hair, worried. I looked over at my table and grabbed the phone. Thirteen missed calls and voicemails from Gustavo. _Thirteen_. I shakily called the voicemail, listened to the robot's instructions then proceeded to listen to the voicemails.

_1: KELLY! One of the dogs are missing. FIND HIM. Never mind. I need you. He's SO dead._

_2: KELLY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? IT'S BEEN LIKE 10 MINUTES! CARLOS ISN'T HERE! Oh my god... oh my god... oh my god. I need aspirin. OH MY GOD!_

_3: KELLY. THE DOGS ARE REBELLING. KELLY PLEASE!_

The last nine were of the same caliber, him yelling something and asking where the hell I was. In every voicemail, he got angrier and more delirious. The last voicemail came about an hour before. It was the first time he used an inside voice

_13: Kelly. Admittedly, it took me a long time to put two and two together (chuckle), but... (sigh)... We can't have... this. _

I put down the phone and didn't bother to hang up. I ran my hand through my hair once again and sighed loudly. Carlos stirred beside me. I turned to look at him. Sweat matted his hair to his head. He had an angelic blush still spread across his face. There were multiple hickies on his neck. His eyes were slightly open. His mouth was wide open but he wasn't snoring. He was tangled in the covers, like he had run a marathon in them. He too, was completely naked.

I could help the stupid grin that spread across my face and the butterflies in my stomach. He was just so adorable, young and innocent. Well, maybe not innocent. The butterflies turned violent, my smile went upside down. All reason and realization crashed down on me. I had just slept with someone I work with. That someone may have been amazing, gorgeous and good in bed, but he was sixteen. I never thought of myself as the type. Never would I have thought I would have a teenager in my small little apartment on 342 Redwood Place, specifically my bed. I never thought it would be CARLOS, of all people. I mean, James, maybe, since he is the tool. But Carlos? The one with the helmet, which was somewhere in my room? The sheer horror of the situation started to dawn on me, and I grabbed my face, full of shame.

I had just slept with my boss' client, a boy I considered one of my babies, a sixteen year olf CHILD, who have a boyfriend. What? When did I become a statutory rapist who take the innocent of little gay children? It was so wrong, everything was so wrong. I dragged my nails against my face. What was I thinking? How could I let our relationship go past the unprofessional status? It wasn't like me to lose my composure. But Carlos was different.

What was it about Carlos that made my heart flutter? Was it his hair? His usually helmet matted hair, that was gorgeous when normal? Was it those entrancing brown eyes, that sparkled with any emotion? The ones that could make you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING? The eyelashes that surround those eyes, the ones that were so long and full? Could it possibly be his cute little face, the one that was so childish yet so sexy? Those cheeks would wanted to pinch and kiss? The lips you wouldn't be rape until they turned purple? Or how about that body? For a boy, his abs were damn sexy. I want to just kiss his biceps like I would kiss Jesus' feet. There was his cute, adorable side that just warmed my heart, and then his fuckable side, which just made me drool.

There were a lot of reasons why I slept with the boy. There are a lot of reasons why I don't regret it. It was adorably awkward-hot. He had no idea what he was doing, he was blushing the whole time, but was incredibly exceptional for his age and innocence. My hand went subconsciously to my side, where there were nail marks. I was pretty sure I had a bruise somewhere else, not including my neck. I flipped my hair back, since most of it was in my face.

"Technically, I'm a rapist. I could go to jail for this. Imagine." I said out loud to myself. Carlos stirred again, but closed his mouth. It was already 11:15, so I grabbed the nearest pajama item and pulled it on. It was an appropriate, pink, linty dress. I was thankful for this. I gently shook Carlos. He cleared his throat and shifted into a more comfortable sleeping position. I shook him harder, and he yawned then blinked. He looked up at me sleepily and smiled.

"Hey-y." he said quietly, then turned to stretch. He yawned cutely and pulled the sheets on my bed up to his chin.

"Come on. Get up. It's 11:15." I told him, slapping his arm. His eyes snapped open and he turned to stare at me incredulously.

"What? What?" He asked twice for no reason, and leaped off the bed, almost knocking me down.

"Yeah, it is." I laughed, picked up a scrunchie to tie up my hair. I picked up my phone, shoved my feet in random shoes and turned around to face Carlos again. He was pulling on his last shoe, completely dressed.

"Dude. That was lightning speed." I gasped. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"I'm talented. Now let's go. NOW." he said, suddenly getting serious and pulling on his sweater. I went to open the door, and he was already behind me, urging me to open the door. I yelled something at him and slammed the door open. We walked to my car, him practically sprinting and me trying to catch up to him. He got to the car and stood next to it anxiously. I walked over, glared at him, and opened the car doors. He instantly got in the passenger seat. I slid into the driver's seat and fumbled with my keys.

"KELLY!" Carlos suddenly bellowed, his voices like eighty million octaves deeper. I shrieked and dropped the keys on the car floor. He kicked whatever was in front of him and let out of string of obscenities.

"What. THE FUCK?" I asked, incredulous.

"Kelly, I have to get home. Now, like, right now." he commanded, seeming unstable.

"Be patient, or walk home." I growled, now defensive. He kicked again and I threw the keys at him as hard as possible.

"What the hell?" he yelped.

"You're not helping me out, CARLOS." I screamed. Carlos brought his hands to his head, but curled them into fist before they touched his helmet and instead took a really long breath. He leaned over to pick up the keys and handed them to me calmly.

"Kelly, please, just drive." he pleaded, dropping the keys in my lap. I picked the right one up and wordlessly stuck them in the ignition. The car rumbled on, and I started on the road to the Palmwoods.

* * *

Short, I know. The next will be better33 REVIEW LIKE CRAZY BABES.


	4. Chapter 4

The lobby of the Palmwoods was unnaturally empty. Well, it was 11:30, but usually some people were down here. It was scary. The lights were on for the most part, and I could hear Mr. Bitters in his office, but that was about it. I casually walked to the elevator, too exhausted o walk even two flights. The button light and up and the whir of machinery started. I leaned against the wall and rubbed between my eyes.

I had let it happen. I let a simple crush on her turn into something worse, something reckless. We definitely weren't thinking when we decided to do this, because it was all so horribly planned. Disappearing with Kelly for like 5 hours? Yeah, that's not suspicious at all. I didn't even know what to think, what anyone would think. My heart dropped at the thought of facing Logan. Logan, my boyfriend. The one I loved. The one who loved me, and would never do such to me. I felt conceited to think that Logan's heart would be shattered, but I knew it would. We both knew it would, but we let our urges take over instead. I can't imagine ever gaining Logan's trust again, to ever feel his touch, or his kiss. I couldn't imagine Logan ever wanting to look at me again, and at that thought, I wanted to take the elevator to the roof and just never think about it again.

The elevator opened after what seemed like hours, and I pressed two, much to my dismay. The elevator closed and started to move up. I straightened my wrinkled and messy clothes to look at least slightly acceptable. Once I decided I looked fine, the doors opened, and I shuffled my way to 2J. The door looked very uninviting and gloomy. I took keys out my pocket and unlocked the door.

I opened the door. Not many lights were on, just the one in the kitchen. I didn't want to know who was in the kitchen, I just wanted to get by them. I closed the door, sniffed, then locked it. A utensil clicked against a plate, as if the person didn't care whether or not I came in or not. I walked towards the kitchen, since getting to my room was impossible without doing so.

"Carlos." Kendall called out, eating another spoonful of cereal. I froze, then swiveled around. Kendall was looking down into his bowl, nothing saying anything and taking his sweet time eating the cereal. The tension in the room was suffocating. The semi-darkness of the house reminded me of Kelly's apartment, and I adjusted my footing so I wouldn't fall over from a sudden jolt of feeling light-headed.

"I don't get it." he finally said, leaning back on his chair. He hooked his fingers into one another and put them behind his head. He situated his feet, and turned his head to face me. The look in his eyes was one of disgust and questioning. I wanted to cry, but nobody would take pity on me. It felt like such an asshole for wanting it, knowing this was completely my fault and I deserved nothing close to human compassion. I held back my tears and felt a lump grow in my throat. I shifted my weight on both feet.

"What are you talking about?" was all I would say in response. Kendall sighed and ended that sigh with a chuckle. He leaned forward and took another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. He seemed to be examining the taste and texture of the cereal. He put his feet up on the table and looked at me once again.

"Don't fuck with me, Carlos." he said simply. My stomach twisted around itself. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I felt sick, so I closed my mouth and took in a shaky breath. Kendall was not moving, just staring straight into my eyes, the same look of disgust and questioning, but now it was sort of teasing. This induced my sickness. I bit my bottom lip to distract myself.

"Just the fact that it was so obvious. That's what gets me. Of course not to Logan over there," he said, jabbing his thumb in the direction of me and Logan's room. "who thinks you're freakin' Jesus or something, didn't think anything of it. It's just the fact that he'd eat up any excuse you would feed him, Carlos. That's how much he loves you, dude. He refused to even connect two and two, I mean... Carlos." Kendall chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. My legs felt like they fold underneath me at any moment, and I could feel cold sweat on my forehead. I wanted to run away. I wanted to at least go puke. I wanted to hold Logan and erase any doubts from his mind. I wanted to lie to fix everything. I wanted so much, and I couldn't even move. Kendall finally stopped his head shake and looked at me again.

"How could you take advantage of him like that Carlos?" he finally asked, the icy tone from his voice gone. He just wanted to know why. I couldn't give him an answer.

"Carlos, he loves you. I don't know about you, but I know right now my best friend is in there, sleeping and having full faith in you. I can't believe you would do this, Carlos. If were to ever find out, I don't even know. I don't. I can't even imagine how he'd feel." he started again. It took so much energy to put walk those two step to grip the end of the table. My legs were shaking. My arms were shaking. My whole body was working on it's on.

"Don't think I hate you, Carlos. I'm just so pissed at you. I'm just in disbelief. I never expected you'd do something so selfish Carlos, and you need to fix this. I can't believe you." he finally finished. I took in a deep breath and everything came up and out of my throat and onto the table. I just leaned over and barfed on my side of the table. I coughed, and finally slid to the floor, sobbing. I wiped my mouth with my sweater sleeve and continued sobbing. Kendall made no advance to comfort me. He said nothing. He stayed in the same position he was in before, just staring at me like I was something on the bottom of his shoe. I couldn't stop myself form sobbing. Every breath I took brought in a harder sob until I had become silent. I started coughing crazily, and afterwards continued to cry. I couldn't stop myself. My body had completely grown a life of it's own. The crying had continue for god knows how long. It had continued until I was curled up on the floor, only emitting hoarse whimpers.

Kendall had not moved. I finally fell silent. I didn't want to get up, but I knew I had to. I didn't want to face everyone who knew, what their reactions would be, how'd they treat me afterwards. I didn't want to break it to Logan, but I knew I had to. I didn't want to face Kelly, or have to live with myself until this all blew over. I didn't want to do so many things, but I had to move. I pushed myself up and put myself into a sitting position.

"It was just supposed to be one night, Kendall." I finally said, barely above a whisper. I turned to face him. He looked unimpressed, but I didn't care.

"It was supposed to be worthless, and something to be forgotten as fast as it was decided. I... got caught up in the moment. I didn't know what I was dong beforehand. You know how impulsive I am. I wasn't thinking. As always. I didn't know much one night could effect my life, Kendall. Trust me, I would take every single thing back if I could. I don't want to lose Logan. I love him. I love him so much. If I lose him, I don't know what I'd do, Kendall, I don't know. Would there even be a reason to wake up? To live? Kendall, Logan is my world. I guess, I guess I needed something else. I don't know why. I had everything here. I just wanted more. Selfish, yes. Impulsive, yes. I regret this, you can't even imagine. An hour of honestly, mind-blowing sex wasn't worth him, Kendall, and I don't know what to do. I don't. I don't. I can't even begin to think of what to do." I recited weakly. Kendall had his face in his hands. I stood up and clung to the wall.

"I'm going to bed. Night." I said, and dragged myself in the room's direction. I sensed no movement coming from the kitchen. I didn't know what to think. I just wanted to go to bed.

I opened the door and instantly peeled off my clothes. I located my pajamas, slid them on, and placed myself in my bed. The room was also dim, but I didn't want to look at Logan, not yet. I curled into my sheets and feel asleep within 5 minutes.

**[Page Break]**

"You smell like puke and fabric softener." Logan said over me. I blinked into consciousness and looked up to see Logan hovering over me. His face was scrunched up in disapproval and disgust, instantly reminding of Kendall's look toward me. I shivered.

"He- hey." I said, stretching and trying to make sense of this new day. Suddenly, Logan slapped my arm with such viciousness, I was forced to wake up. I yelped and fell off of the bed awkwardly.

"WHERE THE _FUCK _WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" he barked, his eyes wide open. My blood ran cold as I searched his eyes. It didn't seem like he knew anything, or even suspected, so I relaxed.

"I left." I said, trying to be as vague as possible. I still couldn't stand thinking of lying to Logan.

"Oh really? I thought you were just hiding." Logan mocked, rolling his eyes at me.

"I couldn't stand it in there, so I just left, I guess." I said, not really adding to my previous statement.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Logan sniffed. I shrugged.

"It was dead." I claimed. Now I was lying. I always have my phone on and charged, no matter what. It was like my lifeline. My lungs tightened at Logan's trusting demeanor. He shook his head at me and laughed.

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos. I hope you know Gustavo is super pissed." he sighed and started to collect clothes.I stood up, brushed past him and locked myself in the bathroom. I wanted to cry. He didn't ask any more questions, to my vague answers. He didn't suspect a thing. He completely trusted me, would never suspect a thing. The fact that I was staking advantage of him, his trust, and I was too much of a bitch to admit it to him was starting to slowly kill me. I started to feel as if I'd rather have him know than to feel this way. Than for him to find out the wrong way. For his heart to be broken 2 times worse than it needed to be.

'Tonight." I mumbled to myself, hardly audible over Logan's quiet hum. I walked out of the bathroom.

**[Page Break]**

I strode into Rocque Records in my usual attire. Something simple, casual, but businessy. My hair was impossibly straight, trying to burn all fingerprints and proof of last night from my hair. My shoes were a little tighter than necessary, and they also happened to be heels, which heightened the pain. It was something to distract me. My makeup was flawless today, as was my stride. I had to feign how I was actually feeling, or else I'd be dragging myself by the face along the floor.

My stomach started doing flips as I neared Gustavo's office. It's aura was ominous, scary. I didn't want to go anywhere near it, but to start my day I had to at least pass it. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders.

_Face up to what you did, Kelly._

I walked nervously across Gustavo's office. My legs felt like jelly, and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to support myself. However, I kept on walking like a normal person. One of the reasons why I loved my adult life is that it's so easier to fake everything. You could basically bullshit your way in and out of everything. This situation, however, I wasn't so sure about. Even though it was based on an assumption, it could easily be proven, and the situation was so serious I could get time. My hope started to drop every second, ever step.

"Ke-lly." Gustavo called, almost in a teasing manner. I stopped in my tracks, turned on my heels, winced, and entered his office. I pulled my bag closer to my shoulder as I neared his desk. His expression didn't say anything good. I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and blew out a shaky breath.

"Gustavo." I said, surprisingly strong. He dropped his pen onto the desk and leaned his face into his hands. I gulped silently.

_Deny everything. Deny everything._

"So, where'd you go yesterday?" he asked simply. My breath had caught in my throat. I had nothing to say. I had thought of ways to avoid this, and how to explain it, but I had no excuses. Not at all. And _eeeervybody _knew Kelly Wright wasn't the best on making things up on the spot. I coughed and audibly took in a shaky breath.

"My niece called. She was stranded in the middle of the highway... uh, road trip craziness." I choked out. I thought for a second. Ok, good, I did have a niece. My confidence went up, but only a little.

"Ahhhh. Did you know Carlos ditched just around the same time you went to get your niece?" Gustavo said, as if this was news. He knew it wasn't. And my niece was 2 and a half months. He knew that. I tucked my hair behind my ear and stood up straighter. I didn't know how this would help, but it made me feel less like a scandalous bitch and more of a classy one.

"Oh wow, really? Such a co-inky-dink." I said, giggling slightly and sitting in the chair behind me. I looked up at him. "Where did he turn out to be?" I asked, probably way too cocky. Gustavo raised his eyebrow and opened a drawer. He went digging, then pulled out his "dog phone", as he liked to call it. He had a phone for every damn thing. He put the phone down, stared at me, then averted his eyes to my shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked, now pointed at my arm. I looked over and my shoulders and pretended I did not see any bite marks. Who the hell bites someone's shoulder anyway? WHAT IS THE POINT IN THAT?

Before I could decline anything, Gustavo focus was on his phone. Half of my body went up in goosebumps. I had no idea what was going on, but I was sure it wasn't good. Gustavo seemed to find what he was looking for, configured it, pressed a button and put the phone down.

_One saved message from *Carlos Garcia* sent at *5:37pm*._

I actually found it quite irritating that we'd be soooo lucky as to accidentally butt call Gustavo while having sex with the kid. I didn't even think that was an actual thing. I closed my eyes and lowered my head as last night replayed loudly in his large office. I wanted to go back to my office, back to yesterday. I wanted to never make Carlos dance with me. To never even go after him when he went to the bathroom. I wanted to go back to a few weeks ago, when these stupid feelings started sprouting. I wanted to erase everything, but I couldn't. I still loved him, and that was that. He was sixteen. He wasn't in love with me, his hormones were just running high. He just wanted me. Just thinking like that caused unwanted tears to stream down my cheeks. I was crying over a boy. Literately, a boy, one that was 16. Legally, I was a statutory rapist. In court, they'd say "He's only 16, he can be influence by anyone right now." They'd say, "His impulsively took over, and he's not to blame. She is just a manipulative pedophile, and should be incarcerated right now". And they'd win. They'd win, because it was all true. I was a manipulative pedophile that needed to stay away from him. Carlos couldn't have possibly known what he wanted, not right now. He just knew he was horny and he needed to get off. How could I be so fucking stupid? How could I think he loved me back?

The voicemail had stopped. The office was scary quiet. I wanted to talk, and then again I didn't. I wanted to melt, to not exist anymore. The embarrassment of it all washed over me. To open my eyes would mean facing the world. I never wanted to do that. If it were possible, I would stay in Gustavo's chair forever, just hiding from everyone. Too bad he spoke.

"Your niece is probably still waiting for you, hun." Gustavo chuckled, putting the phone away. I opened my eyes and more tears rolled out. I didn't even bother wiping them. I had no dignity anymore, what was the point? I might as well had just walked out here naked today. Gustavo's amused expression crumbled into a trouble one. He picked up the same pen he had before and started to fiddle with it once more. I knew my eyeliner was running as well as my nose. I knew I looked crazy. I didn't care anymore.

Gustavo finally dropped the accursed pen and faced me. I dull chill went down my spine as he faced me. He only had that same look in his eyes twice, the other time being when he stared down his business phone as the nursery home his 97-year-old mother lived in called. The other time was happening.

"If this were to get out, this whole company would get a bad rep. It could even just die, just like that. I don't think you grasp how serious this really is." he finally said, looking down at his table. I shrugged. I knew exactly how serious it was, but it's hard to form words when you're emotionally distraught and ready to just give up.

"I think you should... you should pack up your office stuff..." Gustavo said, trailing off. I picked up my bag, and placed it on my shoulder. I walked up to his desk, pulled out my Rocque Records ID and placed it on his desk pleasantly. I gave him a pathetic smile and sniffed. I turned on my heel and started to walk when he called my name.

"Wait! You don't want to say bye or anything? To anyone?" he asked, mostly pleading. I turned around and gave him the same pathetic smile.

"That just makes it official." I sighed. "That just makes it real. Gustavo, I've been your assitant for 4 years. I came here, fresh out of college. I never thought I'd land a job like this. Well, these 4 years have been... eventful ones, let's just say that. I love all of you. Of course, I didn't think I'd go like this, not in the least. But I am, and I can't face it right now. So, no, Gustavo, I don't want to say do all the dramatic goodbye crap. As if my dignity isn't low enough." I said, wiping a bit of tears flowing again.

I saluted him, the first thing I did when I first entered this office. I turned around again, opened the doors and walked out of the office. I passed my office, and didn't even bother. I clomped loudly down the stairs, into the lobby. The doorman was sitting in his usual chair, reading his usual paper. I whisked past him and out of the godforsaken building.

Halfway down the block, I looked back. That building held so much memories, ones I'd never forget. It deserved a proper departure. I wanted to go back in, hug everyone, sob, have everyone hand me flowers. I stopped myself from walked back. I just wanted this to be quick and painless. I wanted to be forgotten as easy as possible. I didn't want anyone seeing my face around there anymore. I'd never see Gustavo, Freight Train, or Griffin anymore. I'd never see the Big Time Rush boys, ever, except on TV, or maybe one day at a concert or signing. I didn't want to face them again. They probably thought of me as the home-wrecker anyway. I was severing all my connections to that building. I wanted it to never exist. I wanted to go back to my studio, where I found the opening the newspaper. I wanted to dismiss that opening and look for another job. I wanted so much that would never happen. I couldn't take anything back.

As I walked away, I thought about Carlos. I was leaving him, too. There was a part of me screaming, kicking, crying, trying to convince me to go back to see him. They'd probably be arriving any time now. However, the rational part of me objected. I didn't need to torture him like that. I had already convinced him of having feelings he probably didn't. I had already stolen from him. What more could I do to the poor child? He didn't need to see me again. Teenage mistakes are to be forgotten and learn from. I hoped he could learn from me. I hope I had done one good thing in these past 24 hours.

**[Page Break]**

Something wasn't right. Something was off. A lot was off, in fact. I couldn't focus on Logan or anything for more the five seconds without my mind drifting off. I was childishly clingy towards Logan since this morning, clawing on to his arm 24/7, turning his head at look at me every second he wasn't and babbling endlessly. James wouldn't talk to me at all, not even make eye contact, and Kendall was just basically silent. I felt alone, and I felt bad for stealing the restless attention from the one I was cheating on.

However, it wasn't that kind of off. The studio aura was stifling. Kendall and James talked grimly about me, I could tell, so I grabbed Logan again. He tensed, and I could see one of his eyes roll. He turned and smiled down at me.

"What?" he said viciously, which I was not expecting. His eyes wandered off a bit so he could roll them a second time, and I turned his face to look at me.

"That was mean. Why are you being meann, Logan?" I whined and hugged his arm. He tried to wriggle away, but I sunk my nails into his arm tighter, and he knew if he tried to move now there would be no hope for his skin.

"Carlos, whats with the random cling?" he asked. James snorted. He turned to look at him, and I violently turned his head again. I released his arm and hugged around his waist.

"Because I love you, Logan, don't you love me? You love me right?" I pestered.

"Yes, yes, yes! CHILLAX." he screamed, and scooted away. I then realized both James and Kendall were glaring at me furiously. I wanted to melt into my sweater, or just up and leave again. However, Gustavo finally walked in, followed by Griffin. They were frantically discussing, except it looked more like desperate pleas from Gustavo and rage from Griffin. This did nothing to better the situation. I wanted to barf again, but that would solve nothing. I just let my stomach jump around. Finally, Griffin tore away from Gustavo, huffed, fixed his suit and left the room (not forgetting to slam the door). Gustavo sort of stood there for a second, flustered, then turned to us, red and disoriented.

"Uh, uhm..." Gustavo said into the microphone. He stopped talking and rubbed his face vigorously. Something was terribly wrong. Where was Kelly? My stomach dropped from lack of information and an ominous feeling. I looked up to see Gustavo glaring at me from over his hands. He knew. My barf sat in the middle of throat. He finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ok, so I fired Kelly this morning." he finally coughed up. Half of my body went up in goosebumps. Of all the things I worried about, that wasn't one of them. Not at all. Everyone perked up, disbelief splayed across their faces.

"Ah... wha-?" Logan stuttered. Behind him, Kendall and James stared at me hatefully. I could see them in my peripherals, and it made me feel like nothing. They looked like they didn't know me anymore, like I was just some random member of their group that happened to get Kelly fired and cheat on their best friend. I don't think I even knew myself anymore. Even Gustavo was glaring at me. Logan didn't seem to notice this.

"Yeah, we could have the whole statutory rape thing on our hands. Griffin would fire us faster than you could say 'Minnesota'." Gustavo grumbled softly, avoiding eye contact with Logan. James and Kendall started waving their arms, but they were too late anyway. It felt as if my heart stopped beating, just stopped existing in general. I wasn't breathing, but it was uncomfortable. I watched as Logan scrunched up his eyebrows, then rolled his eyes and turned to face James.

"Really?" he asked. James' eyes grew wide.

"What? NO! I was the one who was WITH you from 5 to midnight." James scoffed, squinting angrily at me, intently. I guess he decided to ignore Kendall's request to make as unnoticeable. I noticed Kendall ignored his own advice as he gave Logan a knowing look. He glanced at James and Gustavo, all whom avoiding looking at him. Nobody wanted to witness him breaking.

He finally turned to look at me, and I could tell he still couldn't put two and two together. Then, one by one, he started to realize what had happened. What was so simple, yet so mind-blowing to him. His face went from "Wow, how didn't I get that before?" to "This isn't happening." I couldn't bring myself to not look at him. Goosebumps once again sprang up across my body as Logan shook his head slowly.

"This is bullshit." he finally mumbled, then got up from his chair so violently it basically flew to the floor. Everyone jumped as Logan slammed his way out of the studio and I finally stood up.

"Wait!" I yelled, all of my regular human sensations coming back to life. My heart, absent before, was not present and pounded against my ribcage as I sprinted in the direction of Logan. My legs felt numb, but they kept moving after Logan running away. Suddenly, he stopped, and I almost crashed into him. I realized we hadn't been running for more than 5 seconds. It felt like forever.

At first, he had looked as if he wanted to kill me in the worst way. To watch me suffer and die. To laugh as I begged for another chance. To be amused as I savored my last breath. His eyes were hatred searing through my entire body, and it wasn't pleasant. Then his face crumpled as his burst into tears and slid to the floor. I'd rather him hate me than this, any day. At least I wouldn't have to see the results of what I caused.

I got down with him and shook his shoulders without thinking. He threw a punch at me, hard, but I managed to move in time. I wiped his face with the sleeve of the sweater I let him borrow this morning and looked up at me with red rimmed eyes.

"Just... why did you do it?" he asked, almost silently. I could have named so many reasons, I could have spoken forever on the theories on why I had had sex with Kelly. But I couldn't get words out. Me, Carlos, for once, had nothing to say.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T ANSWER NOW? BECAUSE I BET YOU HAD A LOT OF REASONING WHEN YOU DECIDED TO DO IT." He screamed suddenly, not so quiet now. I opened my mouth to say there really wasn't any reason, it was a mutual type thing, but Logan punched me in the nose. I decided not to share my thoughts.

"Because, the thing is, it would be different if it was just you being hormonal and Kelly being the manipulative whore she is. But it's not. And don't even say it was, because I know it wasn't, Carlos. The way you would look at her, talk to her, shiver every thing she got within 5 inches of you. I'm finally putting everything together, and I should have known weeks ago. But what would I do? What could I do?" he spoke, not specifically to me, but out loud. He buried his head in his sleeves again and made some sort of strangled noise. I cradled my gushing nose and watched Logan's shoulders shake with silent sobs. I wanted to hold him, but I knew I didn't deserve that privilege anymore. I didn't feel the impact of the punch, but I figured it must have been pretty hard judging on how splotchy my shirt and the floor had become.

For a few seconds, we just sat there, extremely awkwardly. Finally, I heard the guys and Gustavo coming closer to where we ran. Logan shot up wordlessly and whisked around the corner within a few seconds. I was too blank to move. They approached where I was, and stopped to stare at me for about half a second and turned a corner. No bye, or what happened, or where's Logan, or this is all your fault. It was like I was some stranger on the street. Like they didn't even try to give a fuck anymore I slowly let myself fall sideways and allowed tears to stream down and mix with the blood from my nose.

**It was only one night.**


End file.
